dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock and Rule
"Rock and Rule" is episode 13 of Season 2 of The Two Phantoms series. It's also a musical episode. Synopsis Five male siren ghosts infiltrate Casper High and turn it's musical showcase into a Crescendo Showdown. Now, it's up to Danny, Danielle, Sam, Star, Paulina and Valerie, now in a band called the Casper High Kids, to put a stop to their negative energy feeding frenzy. Cast *David Kaufman as Danny *Krista Swan as Dani *Grey Griffin as Sam, Paulina (singing) *Ricky D'Shon Collins as Tucker *Colleen Villard as Jazz *Maria Canals Barrera as Paulina *Tara Strong as Star *S. Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter *James Sie as Kwan *Dee Bradley Baker as Mikey *Ron Perlman as Mr. Lancer *June Angela as Principal Ishiyama *Cree Summer as Valerie *Greg Cipes as Crescendo *Tom Kenny as Allegro *Damon Albarn as Sonant *Rob Paulsen as Anthem *Nolan North as Rocka *Jennifer Hale as Celest Plot The film opens at a café in Amity Park. The numerous café patrons argue among themselves as a strange ecto-plasmic green mist swirls around their feet. In the corner booth, five ghosts sing and absorb the ecto-plasmic green mist into the purple gems on their necklaces. Then they get out of the café and into a dark alley. The purple-haired ghost Rocka grumbles that he's "tired of fast food" and needs a meal. The orange-haired ghost Crescendo laments that the energy in "this world" isn't the same as that in the Ghost Zone. As the blue, green and bright red-haired ghosts Allegro, Sonant and Anthem join the conversation and get into a light argument with Rocka, Crescendo notices an explosion of light in the distance. They head towards that light to see what happened. Crescendo watches the magical rainbow energy burst into the sky, grinning evilly when he realizes what it is. Meanwhile, at Fenton Works, Danny is talking to Tucker on the phone, explaining how no one, besides him, Danielle, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Paulina, Jazz and Star, at Casper High trusts their new halfa ally, Celest (AKA Galaxia Ghoul). Tucker tells him that just because Celest stole Danny's ghost powers and took them to another dimension doesn't mean she was redeemed in the end. The two boys agree to continue their chat at school. Later, at Casper High, the students are making banners and posters for the upcoming musical showcase. Celest offers to help Mikey and his friends with their banner but they decline, much to Celest's dismay. When Danielle calls Celest over to join her and her friends, the other present students glare at and gossip about Celest, making her uncomfortable. Star quickly changes the subject and shows Celest the banner they made for the showcase (where Danielle used cake frosting on instead of paste). Principal Ishiyama and Vice Principal Lancer then enter, and Ishiyama says how pleased she is by the amount of student participation in the showcase. However, when she mentions the day Danny Phantom's identity was revealed, the students glare at Celest again and she hides her face in humiliation. Later, in the school band room, Celest laments how she'll never live her past mistakes down. Her friends, now in a six-part band called the Casper High Kids, say they've forgiven her and cheer her up with a rehearsal of "Better Than Ever", which makes Celest feel better. Somewhere in Amity Park, Rocka, Crescendo, Allegro, Sonant and Anthem disguise themselves as humans. Later, they arrive at Casper High, claiming to be new students. A speaker announcement by Mr. Lancer summons Celest to the school foyer. Celest leaves the room, having promised to give a tour to some new students and the Casper High Kids go back to rehearsing. Paulina asks if they can sing a song she wrote, to which Danny replies that they'll get to it later. At the school entrance, Celest meets with the new boys - Rocka, Crescendo, Allegro, Sonant and Anthem - and shows them around the school. During the tour, they pass by a flyer for Casper High's musical showcase; Celest talks about the event, and the boys are intrigued, with Sonant nearly revealing their true nature. When Celest notices the five's gem necklaces and reaches for Crescendo's, he grabs Celest's wrist in sudden offense. Crescendo catches himself and apologizes, explaining that their pendants mean a lot to them and they don't want anything to happen to them. The five boys walk off, leaving Celest to ponder their strange behavior. Later in the cafeteria, Celest joins her friends and mentions that there's something "off" about the new boys, worrying that they know about the events of the day Danny Phantom's identity was revealed. Outside the cafeteria doors, Crescendo, Rocka, Allegro, Anthem, and Sonant have a brief argument before they enter. With their beguiling voices and a rousing song, the boys convince the students of Casper High to turn the musical showcase into an all-out Battle of the Bands. As they sing, tensions rise among the students, causing them to argue. As each vows victory in the competition, ecto-plasmic green mist forms around them, which Crescendo, Anthem, Allegro, Rocka, and Sonant absorb into their pendants. Only Celest and her friends are unaffected by the song. Memorable Quotes TBA Songs *Better Than Ever *Twilight Zone *Let's Have A Battle of the Bands Transcript See here. Trivia *This episode is inspired by the second My Little Pony: Equestria Girls movie, Rainbow Rocks. *This episode is named after the adult animated film of the same name. *The Fenton Dubstepper that Jazz and Tucker invent to try and take down the male siren ghosts is similar to the Dubstep Gun from Saints Row IV. *At one point, the Casper High Kids perform a cover of "Twilight Zone" by the Dutch rock band Golden Earring. *This is the third time a musician (Damon Albarn from Gorillaz) guest starred, the first time being in "A Flame to Remember", with David Gaughan from Depeche Mode as Rem McLain's singing voice, and the second time was in "Deaf Funk", with Jay Kay as the voice of Disco Jay. *In this episode, Paulina's singing voice was provided by Grey Griffin, Sam's voice actress. Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade episodes Category:The Two Phantoms episodes Category:WikiaIvan1997's articles